warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tigris/@comment-1899966-20131123202237
Hey guys, let's talk about Tigris. Just the facts since I haven't used it yet, why it, theoretically, shouldn't be underpowered. First damage, 140, of all shotguns(at the time of this writing, 11.0.5) it's tied for second highest damage with the Hek and after Strun Wraith. Strun Wraith, of course, outclasses it and most other shotguns in just about everything, but it's an event-only weapon so comparing the two is like comparing the Brakk to the Bronco. People seem to be complaining that Slash damage sucks and thus Hek is so much better than Tigris, sure, it's better against Grineer, but Tigris is obviously meant against unarmored opponents, namely infested, it's a hunting shotgun as evidenced by its double-barreled nature and the description mentioning "prey" along witht the damage type. Thus its damage isn't really anything to complain about. Everybody is also complaining about its clip and reload speed. I wouldn't complain about the clip given that it's a double-barrled shotgun and its trigger type is obviously meant for such but it's definately a weakness. Though its reload speed is a bit slow for the clip size it has the highest reload speed of all normally obtainable shotguns, actually pretty OK given the huge burst damage this thing has due to its trigger type and the only limiter being the need to reload. Simply invest in reload mods, unlike the Bronco and other weapons with super fast reloading, the Tigris will actually benefit noticeably. Its viability against hordes of Infested beyond simple damage is also considered a problem. Modding for reload speed can help and another good choice would be punch-through mods but that's sort of missing the point. Vectis is meant for hunting elephants, not a horde of rabbits. Ancients and Bosses rather than chargers. You can mod it to deal with hordes but it's meant to land multiple pellets on a Toxic Ancient's head so that you can take care of those threats without having to move into sword range(which is what you should be using to take out hordes) as evidenced by its tight spread and reduced pellet count Finally something most aren't mentioning is its very high proc chance. With slash damage already high if poison or fire are added it could potentially be an excellent damage over time weapon, or some helpful crowd control could be added with frost, radiation, etc. OR if your's feeling particularly bold, adding corrosive or magnetic damage to its high base damage can make the Tigris viable against enemies other than Infested, by reducing shields or armor via status effects(not to mention bleeding already ignores both). I think that's all I have, maybe it does suck in practice, I haven't tried it out yet, but theoretically it should fit quite well into Damage 2.0, especially is the only shotgun specialized in slash damage(even counting Brakk and Bronco which are balanced and impact focused respectively). Thoughts, counter-arguments, or more points on how the Tigris can be good, all are welcome. EDIT: Forgot about the lack of polarities, that's definitely bad compared to Vectis and Soma and I'm not happy about it but generally speaking it doesn't make the Tigris a bad weapon.